


Is This Just Fantasy

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up, surrounded by everything you wished was real. There it was, a normal, apple pie life, and you were living it with Sam. You couldn't believe your luck, but something seemed off, especially since you had seen Sam die a month earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of running water was the first thing to reach your ears, causing you to groan and roll over in bed. Squeezing your eyes shut, you tried desperately to go back to sleep, but it was futile. 

Giving up on sleeping any more, you rolled back over, and opened your eyes, staring up at the ceiling as you tried to wake up. As your eyes started to focus, you began to notice little things. For instance, the ceiling was too clean, no small spots showing the wear and tear of a cheap hotel. It wasn't a popcorn ceiling anymore, instead it was a smooth creamy expanse of white. Confused, you sat up, only to notice you were no longer in the dreary old hotel room you and Dean had been sharing on your latest hunting trip.

You glanced around, taking in the calming blue painted on the walls, the antique dresser across from the bed, the top covered with picture frames and a jewelry box. Landscape pictures were framed on the wall, along with another picture you couldn't quite make out from your bed. The rushing water sound was coming from behind the door on your right, and you quickly figured out that was the bathroom. 

Reaching your hand under your pillow for the comforting feel of your gun, you were dissapointed when your hand came up empty. Pushing the covers off, you were shocked to find yourself in a silky (f/c) nightgown, something you would normally never wear.

Distress was making your palms sweaty, and your heart beat speed up. However, you made your way over to the pictures, hoping to gather clues on what was going on, before whoever was in the shower, finished. The first picture on the dresser was of you. In it you were extremely happy, smiling at whoever took the photograph as you held up a diploma while wearing a navy blue cap and gown. Frowning in confusion, you turned to the next picture, this one bringing tears to your eyes.

It was a picture of you and Sam, neither of you looking into the camera, you were both staring into each others eyes. Sam had his hands wrapped through your hair, and your head was tilted towards his, your lips open in anticipation of a kiss. Wiping away the loose tear, you placed the frame back down, before glancing at the one hanging above.

What you saw caused you to gasp, your hand flying up to your mouth as tears fell freely. It was a gorgeous picture, taken outside, surrounded by colorful trees in the midst of fall. What almost brought you to your knees, was the two people captured in the middle of the picture. Sam was wearing a tux, his smile wide and exuberant as he gazed down at the person wrapped in his arms, you. You were wearing a lace covered white wedding dress, with small capped sleeves, a tight boddess, that slightly flared around your hips. If you had dreamed of a wedding dress, it would have been that one.

In the picture, your eyes were closed, a laugh frozen on your lips, your cheeks flushed with happiness. Your (h/c) hair was arranged in an updo, with simple strands floating around your face. Everything in that picture was perfect, exactly how you might have imagined your wedding might have happened. 

So intent on studying the picture, you hadn't realized the water had long stopped running, instead you jumped when the bathroom door squeaked open. You watched as Sam walked out of the bathroom, with a simple cream colored towel wrapped around his waist.

"I tried to be quiet, I'm sorry if I woke you." A voice you had thought you would have never heard again spoke. 

Between the pictures, and the real life figure of Sam in front of you, you were too full of emotions to speak, instead you stood there with tears silently streaming down your face. Your knees started to buckle, and you fell helplessly to the floor, but before you could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught you and held you to a wide chest.

"Y/N? What's the matter?" Sam asked you, holding you tight to him.

"I'm sorry." You mumbled against his chest. "But how are you here?" You asked, confused and hurt that someone could be playing such a mean trick on you. Whoever was doing it, had done a great job, Sam felt so warm, so solid and real under your fingertips, that you could almost for a moment imagine it was real.

He pulled you away from him, looking down at you, concern turning his hazel eyes dark. "Of course I'm here. I don't leave for work for another hour."

You pushed yourself away from his embrace, hoping the separation would help you calm down and figure things out. "No, how are you here? I watched you die." You explained. 

Sam ran his fingers through his long locks in confusion,  before sitting down  next to you. "Wow, that must have been some horrible nightmare you had. Don't worry, it was just a nightmare though, I'm right here, I will always be here." He comforted you.

You sat there, trying to take it all in. You knew you had seen Sam die, a month ago in fact, at the spell of a witch. Everything you were seeing was different than anything you remembered. You hadn't graduated from high school, let alone college, and yes you and Sam were dating, but neither of you had mentioned marriage. Then he had died, and Dean had finally talked you into going on a hunt after moping about the bunker for a month.

"Wait, why aren't we in the bunker?" You asked Sam, who had started moving around the bedroom, pulling clothes out of drawers. Once you asked that question, he stopped and faced you, his eyebrow raised in question. 

"What bunker? Seriously honey, are you feeling okay? Maybe you're coming down with something. " He said, placing the back of his hand on your forehead, checking to see if you were running a fever.

Swatting his hand away, you tried again. "The bunker, where we've been living with Dean when we aren't hunting."

Sam was starting to get frustrated, you could tell from the way he ran his hands through his hair, to the way his teeth tugged on his lower lip. "I really don't know what you're talking about. We've never lived with Dean, and honey, you a hunter? You cry watching Bambi. Why don't you climb back into bed, get some more sleep, and we can talk more about this after I get off of work."

You agreed, partly to placate Sam, but also because you were feeling very confused, and maybe this was all a weird dream, and you would wake back up in the bunker. 

Sliding under the sheets, you watched Sam, with a mixture of grief and longing tugging at your heart. Even if this was just a dream, it was wonderful to see, hear and feel Sam, at least one more time.

Slowly your eyes drifted shut, but you were still awake enough to feel the brush of Sam's lips against your forehead as he kissed you.

"I love you." He whispered, before you fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time you awoke, you weren't surprised to see nothing had changed, except for the fact that there was no sounds of Sam moving around. Sliding out of bed, it took you two or three tries before you finally found a drawer holding tshirts in your size. Luckily the one below held your jeans, and you quickly got dressed, ready to spend the morning investigating.

You looked at everything as you left the bedroom. The hallway was lined with more pictures, the new you seemed to enjoy taking photos. There were some of you growing up, close enough to the ones in your other life, or whatever you could call it. One was of you and your sister sitting on the bank of a lake, arms wrapped around each other. It made you tear up, your sister had died when she was 16. 

The other side held Sam's memories. There were pictures of him with Dean, but also with their dad, and a pretty blonde female who must be their mom. Wondering how things had played out in this life, you realized that she had lived a lot longer here, and still might be alive.

You passed the guest room, then the dining room, which didn't seem to be used much. You made your way into the cluttered living room. A couch and a chair faced a flat screen TV that was situated above a fireplace. A small computer desk was in the corner facing the backyard, and an end table next to the door was cluttered with keys, newspapers and yesterday's mail. 

Knowing your first clue could be in the mail, you move towards the end table, noticing your mail was now addressed to Mrs. Winchester. You could get used to that, you thought to yourself, as you noticed that you were living in Lawrence Kansas. 

One envelope, in particular, seemed of interest, and you opened it to find a thank you card and a check. Whoever sent the card thanked you for taking such fabulous wedding photos. It was starting to make sense, all the photographs around the house were yours, and you were a photographer by trade.

You were startled as a phone ringing broke the silence, and you hustled to find the phone. Seeing Dean's name on the screen made you smile as you picked it up. Maybe your best friend could help shed some light on what was really going on.

"Hey Dean!" You answered. 

"Hey sweetheart, have you decided to leave that brother of mine and run away with me?" Dean's deep voice teased o the other end of the line. Just hearing his voice, and his constant teasing calmed your worries that something was wrong.

"You wish. But Dean, I do need to talk to you about something. " You started to say, but he cut you off.

"Can it wait until lunch? I was just calling to remind you, we were getting together for lunch to talk about Sam's birthday party."

"Sure, face to face would be better anyways." You assured Dean.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 11:30, gotta get back to work. See ya sweet cheeks." Dean said before hanging up. Only Dean could get away with the nicknames, anyone else, and you, or Sam, would have punched the person.

Glancing at the clock on your phone, you realized you only had half an hour before Dean picked you up. You quickly scoped out the rest of the house, noticing more pictures in the kitchen, along with a lot of healthy foods, which didn't surprise you. You looked around the computer, finding your camera equipment, and a sweet note from Sam. 

Figured this was the best place to leave  
A note. Hope your feeling better,  
Have a great day.  
Love you,  
Sam

P.S. We still on for dinner with my Mom tonight?

Confused as to why he had just said mom, you quickly texted him a reply before making your way back into your room, where you got ready for lunch with Dean. As you put the finishing touches on your hair, you heard the doorbell ring. Rushing down the hall way, you threw the door open and jumped into Dean's arms.

"Woah, I know I'm awesome, but I wasn't expecting this welcome." Dean said, causing you to laugh.  You removed yourself from his arms, before really looking at him. You noticed subtle hints that showed he wasn't the same Dean that you had known in that other somewhat foggy life. This Dean was still dressed in jeans and layers, but he was smoother, like life had been nicer to him. It threw you for a moment, seeing a Dean that was truly happy and carefree.

He extended his arm to you, and you graciously accepted it, enjoying the joyful exuberance he was portraying. You started walking with him, but stopped dead in your tracks when you noticed the vehicle in front of your house.

"Where's Baby?" You asked, staring in horror at the newer truck that Dean was opening the door to.

"Baby?" He asked, confusion on his face.

"You know, the Impala? The one you love more than life itself." You said.

Dean just raised his eyebrow at you before replying. "Y/N, are you okay? I've never had an Impala. Dad had one, but he sold it when I was ten."

It was then you utterly and truly realized you were living in a different, or alternative universe. One where Sam was still alive, and maybe his parents, and Dean wasn't jaded by hunting. Not knowing if you could ever get back home, you realized you really didn't want to. Everything you needed, or wanted, was here.


	3. Chapter 3

You stayed silent on the ride to the restaurant, but Dean didn't seem to think anything of it. He was too busy singing along to the radio, and you couldn't help but smile at that.

Dean pulled his truck into the parking lot of a small, Mom and Pop cafe, and you climbed out, following Dean inside. The two of you placed your orders, both a cheeseburger and fries. You looked down at your hands, slowly tearing the napkin into tiny shreds, anything to keep you occupied while you tried to figure out a way to talk to Dean.

"Y/N, what's up? I've never seen you this nervous. Is it something about Sam?" Dean asked, grabbing one of your hands in his. 

The loving, caring look of a brother shown on Dean's face, and for a moment, you wanted to tell him, to have someone else understand what you were going through. But in your heart you knew this wasn't your old friend Dean. Of course, he still sounded and looked the same, and still loved his classic rock. But this Dean hadn't carried his brother out of burning house,  or gone to hell. This Dean still had hope, and his shoulders weren't weighed down with the weight of the world. Even though you wished you could talk to him, you couldn't ruin that.

So instead, you pasted on a fake smile, and shook your head. "Nothing serious, I'm just worried about Sam's birthday. Remind me again, what we have planned?"

It was the perfect thing to say, because Dean spent the rest of the lunch telling you about everything he had planned for dinner tonight. At least in this dream of yours, Sam and Dean's relationship was still as close as ever.

Dean dropped you back off at your house, assuring you he had everything under control, and the only thing you needed to do was bring Sam. Agreeing that you had that under control, you watched as Dean pulled away before making your way into the home you had somehow made with Sam.

The next two hours passed quickly and quietly,  with you slowly meandering through the house, looking at all the knickknacks that you and Sam had accumulated throughout your relationship. There wasn't much given away about your history, a shell showing you had made it to some beach, a cheesy picture frame holding a picture of you and Sam on a ride at Disney Land. 

Moving towards your bedroom, you made your way into Sam's closet. Instead of the usual jeans, and plaid you were expecting, his closet was filled with nice looking suit jackets, dress pants, and nicely pressed white shirts. Running your hands along the smooth fabric, you breathe in deeply, comforted by the fact that Sam scent had remained the same.

You heard the front door open, and Sam's voice ring out. "Y/N, I'm home. Where are you?"

Rushing down the stairs, you threw yourself into Sam's arms. Unsure how long this dream would last, you wanted to spend as much time as possible in his warm, strong, comforting embrace. An embrace that you had been missing for so long.

"Woah, what's this for? Not that I'm complaining." Sam chuckled, before returning the embrace.

Ending the hug too soon, Sam stepped back, keeping his hands on your shoulders, glancing down at your face. "Seriously Y/N, you've been off all morning. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Everything's okay, can't I be a little excited to see my husband? It is his birthday after all." You said, wondering how this universe you would act. 

He nodded, before leaning down and placing a kiss on your forehead.  "And I'm glad that you love me enough to be that excited, but don't you think we should be getting ready for dinner at my families?"

You heard what Sam had said, but you were too busy noticing the small changes that this universe had made to Sam. The lines were gone from his face, making him look younger, and his hair was shorter, and more reserved of a cut. It was still long enough that you could run your fingers through it, but more presentable for a lawyer. His stature was tall and confident, his shoulders squared in his dark charcoal suit. It was weird, and unsettling, seeing a much more assured Sam standing in front of you.

Shaking yourself out of your hypnotized state, you pushed Sam up the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute."

As soon as Sam was on the second floor, you collapsed down on the couch, trying to gain control of your emotions. This dream, or universe, whatever it was, was draining, especially when you had to try to act normal.

Just then, the phone next to you rang, and you quickly answered it, hoping for a distraction. 

"Hello, is this Mrs. Winchester?" A polite female voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yes it is." You answered cautiously. 

You heard paper rustling before the voice came back. "This is Dr. Finn. I just wanted to let you know the test results as soon as we received it."

"What results?" You asked, confused. 

"Your results came back positive," the voice continued. "Congratulations Mrs. Winchester, you're pregnant. I'll be expecting a phone call soon to schedule an exam." The doctor said before hanging up. Dropping the phone, you sank back down on the couch, shocked.

A baby. As a hunter, you had always known it wouldn't be plausible to bring a baby into the world. Then, two years later, a Demon had made sure you couldn't, almost killing you in the process. 

A smile crossed your face, changing from shock to giddiness, as you realized what this all meant. You were living the life you wanted, with the man you wanted, and now a baby was on the way. And what better day to tell him than on his birthday?


	4. Chapter 4

Still giddy over the news that you had just received, you almost floated up the stairs, and into your closet. In front of you was a bag, a sticky note with a smile on the front, and you knew this dress was meant for tonight.

Unzipping the bag, you gasped at the beautiful dress in front of you. It was sapphire blue, and flowed to knee length. The sleeveless dress had a deep V in the front, and you couldn't wait to slip it on. Throwing your tshirt off, and sliding out of your jeans, you almost moaned as the smooth material glided down your skin. Grabbing a pair of nude pumps, you slipped into them before making your way back into the room, stopping at the wondrous sight in front of you. Sam had his back to you, the muscles straining and moving as he pulled on his slacks over his tight black boxers. Standing up, he grabbed a dark blue shirt before facing you, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"Woah, you look amazing! How did I get such a beautiful woman to fall in love with me?" He asked, coming over to wrap his arms around you from behind.

"Just lucky, I guess." You replied, enjoying the feeling of Sam's warm body wrapping itself around you.

He placed a kiss on your neck, before standing up and pulling something out of his pocket. Moving your hair to the side, Sam placed a simple gold chain around your neck, kissing where it met your skin. In the front was a gold locket, and you reached up to open it. Inside was a small picture of you and Sam, hand in hand.

Turning to face him, you stood on tiptoes, kissing his cheek. "Sam, I love it, it's gorgeous. But it's your birthday, you're supposed to be getting the presents, not me."

Sam just shrugged his broad shoulders, before grabbing your hand and gently pulling you down the stairs. "It makes me happy to see you happy. Thats a good enough present for me."

He wrapped you in your coat, before turning to grab his. "Wow this Sam is such a cheesy romantic." You whispered to yourself.

"What was that?" Sam asked, as he returned with his coat on.

"Nothing," You answered, before you followed him out to his sensible, mid sized car.

The drive was quick, and before you knew it, Sam was pulling in front of a two story house, one that seemed vaguely familiar. Sam was looking at the house, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I know Mom said we were having dinner here. Why are the lights off?"

You shrugged your shoulders, acting innocent. "Why don't we go try the door. Maybe they're outside?"

Sam agreed, and slipped around the car, opening the door for you, before grasping your hand in his large smooth one. Sam rang the doorbell and no one answered. 

"Weird." He muttered. 

"Why don't you open it, we can call them from inside." You suggested. 

Sam opened the door, and you watched with a smile on your face as he is at once bombarded with shouts of Surprise and Happy Birthday. A big grin covered his face as he was hugged and greeted by friends and family. 

You watched as Dean strode over, a lovely brunette in a simple red dress holding his hand. He slapped Sam on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday old man."

Sam gave Dean a look before replying. "If I'm an old man, what does that make you? Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replied, earning a slap on the shoulder from the brunette. She then gave Sam a big hug.

"Happy Birthday Sam. Don't let your idiot brother ruin it for you." 

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry Elizabeth, your fiance won't be able to ruin today. I have my friends, and family, and the love of my life here. What more could I want?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around yours. "Well, I'm stealing one part of that for a while. You two men can entertain yourselves, we're going to help Mary."

You blindly followed Elizabeth, shocked that you would finally be meeting Mary. According to Sam and Dean, she was amazing, and you were suddenly nervous, afraid she wouldn't like you. 

Once inside the kitchen, you stood and watched as a beautiful, blonde, older woman rushed around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the food. As she turned to grab an item from the fridge, she noticed you and Elizabeth standing there.

"There you two are! My two favorite women!" She said, rushing over to give each of you a hug. "My, don't you two look pretty."

Blushing, you quickly explained to each woman, that you had news you wanted to deliver during the party.

She then handed each of you a tray. "Please take these to the table." She requested. "Then, before cake, you can deliver your news." 

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Sam had found you helping his mom, and stole you away, keeping a possessive arm around your waist. Mary came back over, this time with an older man holding her hand. Immediately you knew it was John, Sam and Dean's dad. He had passed before you had joined the brothers, but you had seen pictures and heard stories. You stood there nervously, unsure how he was going to act.

Ignoring his son, John came right over to you and gave you a hug. "Is my son treating you right?" He whispered in your ear, loud enough that Sam could hear. 

"Dad." Sam grumbled.

"What, can't I make sure my son doesn't lose the best thing that's ever happened to him?" John teased, and you could automatically tell that their relationship was strong, and loving, and you breathed a sigh of relief. 

Before you knew it, Mary was pulling you towards the front of the room, where a triple layered chocolate cake was proudly on display. 

"Excuse me!" Mary exclaimed loudly, quickly quieting the room. "My wonderful daughter in law has something she would like to say."

All eyes turned towards you, and you searched the crowd for a familiar hazel pair. They were moving closer, and soon Sam was standing in the front of the room.

"Thank you all for coming and sharing Sam's special evening with us, it means a lot. I have something else I want to share. Today I received some news. Sam, I'm sorry I didn't get you a present, but I hope this makes up for it. I love you so very much, and I'm proud to say I'm going to have your baby."

The room was quiet for just a moment as everyone processed what you had just said. Then at once, everyone started cheering. Sam rushed forward, and picked you up, swinging you around, a huge smile on his face. Setting you down, he kissed you soundly on the lips.

"A baby? I'm going to be a Dad? That's the best present ever!" He exclaimed, before peppering you with more kisses. Dean strode over, and pulled you from his brothers embrace. "Congratulations! I can't believe it! I'm going to be an uncle!"

The rest of the evening was a blur of hugs, and well wishes, and before you knew it, Sam was pulling you out of the house, and towards his car. Before opening the door, he took you in his arms once again, pressing his head to the top of yours.

"Thank you Y/N. This has been the best birthday ever. I'm going to be a dad!"

Smiling at Sam's glee, you couldn't help but hear the nagging voice, telling you to wake up, that this was just a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, you fell asleep quickly. Between the pregnancy news, the party, and the fact that this somehow didn't seem real, you were exhausted. Cuddling into Sam's side, you couldn't control the yawn that slipped out of your mouth.

Sam noticed, and chuckled, before kissing the top of your head. "It's been a busy day, close your eyes sweetheart, we have a lot to think about tomorrow."

Your eyes were already closing, a soft smile on your lips. The last thing you hear before sleep overtakes you is Sam whispering I love you into your hair.

**" _Y/N, wake up!!"_**

**_You look around, trying to figure out where that familiar voice is coming from. You were no longer in your comfy bed laying to next to Sam. Instead you were hanging by your arms in some sort of abandoned industrial building._ **

**_Your head was aching, and it was taking every bit of your strength to keep your eyes open._ **

**_"Thank god! Y/N, look at me, come on princess, please look at me!" That deep voice said again, coming from your right side._ **

**_Moaning, you turned your head slightly, just enough to see a profile of the person next to you. A strong chin, and a distinguished nose was all you could see, but it was enough for you to tell who it was._ **

**_"Dean?" You croaked. "What are we doing here? I just saw you at the party."_ **

**_"Y/N, you need to listen to me. Quickly before he comes back. We're being held by a Djinn, you need to wake yourself up. Please fight it!" Dean begged, his voice as hoarse as yours._ **

**_"Mmm, can't Dean. So tired." You mumbled,  your eyes closing on their own accord._ **

**_"Remember princess, it's all a dream! You need to wake yourself up!" You heard Dean say, before a bald headed man with blue designs all over his body moved into your vision, blocking everything else. "Don't worry, this won't hurt at all." He said, before placing a finger on your forehead. The last thing you heard was Dean shouting your name before..._ **

You shot straight up in bed, your blankets pudding around your middle, as you tried to calm down. Sam had woken at your sudden movement, and was trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Is everything alright sweetheart?"

Finally calmed down enough, you leaned back, and looked at Sam. "I'm okay, just had the weirdest dream that's all."

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked, rubbing your shoulder to soothe you.

Sliding out from under the covers, you explained to Sam. "No, it's nothing important. But I do need to get a drink. Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon."

Sam laid back down, and you made your way into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey, before remembering it was now off limits. Instead, you made yourself a cup of hot chocolate, sipping it as you gazed out the window. That dream had really shook you to the core. You had figured you were in a dream brought on by a Djinn, but you had hoped that somehow this was all real. After Sam had died, you were just a shell of the person you used to be, broken down, and gutted, your heart shriveled inside.

You knew the right thing to do, would be to try to kill yourself. Thats how Dean survived his Djinn attack, and for a second you felt yourself moving back towards the kitchen, towards a knife that would send you back to the real world.

Then you remembered, your real life wasn't all kittens and cuddles. It was pain, and heart break, utterly gray and void compared to this life. Why should you go back to living a unhappy life when everything you wanted was right here?

Placing the knife down, you moved back into your bedroom, staring down at a sleeping Sam. You knew staying in this dream would eventually kill you, but at least you would be happy while it lasted.

Sliding back under the covers, you moved until your head was resting on Sam's chest, his breathing slowly putting you to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, you awoke more refreshed than you had in a long time. That was, until your stomach turned queasy, and you rushed out of bed, barely making it into the bathroom before you vomited.  

Sam had followed you into the bathroom, and he leaned down, rubbing soothing circles over your back as he held your hair out of your way. 

"Morning sickness?" He questioned softly. You nodded your head, your stomach still queasy even after emptying the contents.

Why don't I get you some crackers and tea, and you crawl back into bed."

You moved back into bed, your stomach feel somewhat better. Sam returned with a plate of crackers for you, and a cup of coffee for himself. The scent of the warm brew hit your sensitive nose, and you found yourself once again rushing towards the bathroom. 

When you had finally made your way back, the offending drink was gone, and Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Y/N, I'm sorry, about that. I didn't realize..." He started to say, but you interrupted him.

"Sam it's fine. Neither of us knew. This whole pregnancy, and morning sickness will take some getting used to." You explained, sitting down next to him, and placing your head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around you, and the two of you stayed that way for awhile, content in each others company. 

Sam was the first one to break the silence. "Y/N, I was thinking, I have today off. Why don't the two of us go for a drive, maybe find somewhere special to spend the night?"

You agreed, thinking it sounded wonderful. Sam went to call Dean, to ask him to take care of his golden retriever Sage, while you worked on packing an overnight bag for the both of you. You grabbed the bag of crackers, knowing you would probably need them the next morning.

Rushing down the stairs, you met Sam just as he got off the phone with Dean. "Dean and Elizabeth say hi. They're happy to take care of Sage, I'm just worried we might not get her back." Sam teased. 

Throwing your bag in the backseat, you climbed into the passenger seat, putting your seat belt on. Sam turned the car on, and you were off.

"So, any idea where we are going?" You asked Sam, connecting your fingers with his.

"Just thought we would head north, see if we could find a nice bed and breakfast on the way."

You turned and watched the scenery zip past you, wheat fields, and corn fields, small towns, and trees, it was all one big blur as Sam kept the car pointed north.

He stopped once for gas, and you used the break to stretch your legs, and use the bathroom. Your morning sickness had passed, and now you felt wonderful. You caught Sam staring at you as you made your way back to the car.

"What?" You asked, slightly blushing under his gaze.

"You look beautiful. Being pregnant has given you even more of a glow than you had before, and it's breathtaking."

Your face really did turn red at those words, you had never been good at taking compliments.

"I saw an ad for an old bed and breakfast about an hour up the road. They say it's haunted. Sound good for the night?" Sam asked, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. Wordlessly you agreed, and Sam once again took to the road.

The scenery started to change, instead of fields and towns, you were now in trees, the elevation rising. The road had changed from straight to curvy, and the trees were hiding most of the light. It was a beautiful scene, but eerie at the same time.

"We're almost there." Sam assured you, before returning his gaze to the road. However, in that split second, a majestic elk appeared, standing directly in your cars path. Sam hit the brakes and swerved, missing the elk, but loosing control of the car on the curvy road. You held your breath, and watch in slow motion as the car spun, once, twice, before heading straight for the pine trees in front of you. Screaming, you shielded your face from the impact, watching as the trees moved closer. The impact threw you forward, your seat belt no match for the force of the hit. It snapped, and you flew threw the windshield, rolling down a slight hill, before coming to a stop.

Pain radiated everywhere, your head where a thick gooey substance could be felt sliding down your forehead. Your arm was bent at a strange angle, and you couldn't feel your legs. You could hear someone yelling, and footsteps crashing through the undergrowth, but you didn't have the energy to move. 

Sam slid to a stop next to you, a bloody gash above his head, his shirt cut and bloody in multiple spots. His hands, now red from your blood, cradled your head, as tears fell down his face. 

"Y/N, are you okay? Stay with me, I called for help. Please, I can't lose you!" Sam sobbed, and you tried to raise an arm to comfort him, but it wouldn't work. The pain was slowly fading away, and you knew you didn't have much longer to live.

"Sam," You said, so softly that at first he didn't hear you. Finally he heard, his head dropping low enough that he could catch your words.

"I love you." You said, before darkness consumed you.


	7. Chapter 7

You were alive. The wreck had seemed so vivid and real, you had forgotten you had been living in a dream. You could still feel the sensation of flying through a window, and rolling down the embankment, feeling your bones crush as you hit tree trunks and boulders.

Instead of the searing pain, you now felt a dull, almost lethargic pain through your entire body, as if someone had drained your body of its energy source.

Your eyes were closed, and it took many tries before you were finally able to open them. You expected to be back at the warehouse, hanging by your arms. What you saw surprised you. You were in a run down, older motel, the type the Winchesters always stayed in. You were laying on one of the double beds, a thin blanket thrown over you.

Wincing, you turned your head, trying to get a glimpse of the rest of the room. The bed next to you was occupied, the covers all wrinkled as a body laid on top of them. Dean was laying on his back, his arm outstretched towards your bed. His chin was covered in stubble, and there was an empty whiskey bottle on the nightstand. 

Wondering how long you had been in dream land, you try to sit up, moaning at how sore you were. The moan woke Dean up, who sat straight up, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Dean?" You croaked, your throat parched from lack of use. His green eyes finally turned your way, and grew as big as saucers as he realized you were finally awake. 

"Y/N? Oh my god, finally!! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Dean exclaimed, climbing out of his bed, and joining you on yours. "How do you feel?"

He helped you sit against the headboard before you answered,  "Sore, and tired. How long?"

Dean grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand, helping you take a few sips. The water was like liquid gold, it tasted so good sliding down your throat.

"Two weeks. I was starting to think I would have a permanent sleeping beauty on my hands." Dean replied. 

Two weeks. What had seemed like days in your dream had turned into weeks in real life.

Dean glanced down, but not before you caught the sorrow in his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it? I know how much those dreams can mess with a person."

You shook your head, forcing yourself to stand. "What I really want is a shower."

Dean supported you as you made your way into the bathroom. "How about we skip the shower, and go for a bath?  You have been comatose for two weeks." Dean suggested. 

Knowing it was a smart idea, you sat on the toilet as Dean filled up the bathtub. You felt bad for Dean, he had lost his brother, than almost his best friend in a span of two months. Guilt crept in, guilt for staying in your perfect world, leaving Dean to suffer on his own.

As he shut the water off, you whispered, "Dean I'm sorry."

He heard you, and crouched down on his haunches, so his forest green eyes were level with your e/c ones. He gently cupped your cheek, and you leaned into it, grateful for the contact.

"Don't apologize. I miss him just as much as you do, and I know how hard it is to leave that perfect life behind. But you did, and I'm proud of you for that."

Tears started falling freely from your eyes as he talked. "But Dean, I didn't want to leave. It was so perfect, Sam was there, we were married, you were engaged. Even your parents were there."

Dean let you talk, but with a confused look on his face. "But wait, if you didn't want to leave,  then how are you here?"

"There was a car wreck, and I was hurt too badly, I wouldn't have survived." You murmured through your tears.

"Shh, princess, it's okay. Let's get you cleaned up, you'll feel much better after." Dean comforted you, and limply you complied. Dean pulled your tshirt off, keeping his eyes modestly above. He then slid your pants down, leaving you in your underwear. "Can you do the rest?" He asked, and you nodded, tears still falling. 

He left, quietly shutting the door behind him, and you undressed the rest of the way, and slid into the warm water.

Time passed, and you sat there, letting the water soothe your aches and pains. Finally, you were able to bring yourself to clean your hair, and face. Feeling a little bit normal once again, you climbed out of the tub, standing on wobbly knees. Sometime during the bath, Dean had placed some new clothes for you on the counter, including one of his shirts.

Pulling it on, you inhale Dean's unique sent, a mixture of leather, gunpowder and an unnamed musk that was uniquely Dean. Comforted, you walked out to the main room, your stomach growling at the smell of food. Dean was sitting at the table, beers and burgers laid out in front of him.

"I figured you would be hungry." He said, gesturing to the food. Silently you sat across from him, digging into the burger. It tasted wonderful. The two of you sat there, eating in comfortable silence, and you realized how much you had missed this Dean. Yes the other Dean was sweet and light hearted, but this Dean, had more depth and caring to him, and that made him who he was.

After dinner, you climbed back into bed, exhausted from your short jaunt out of bed. Dean turned the tv on, and moved to climb into his own bed.

"Dean," You started, "Can you come sit with me? Please?" 

"Sure thing princess." He answered, sliding in next to you and wrapping an arm around your shoulder. Resting your head against his chest, you tried to let the movie take you away. However, it didn't work, and you found yourself fiddling with the buttons on Dean's shirt.

"I was pregnant. In my dream, I was pregnant with Sam's baby, and we were so happy." You said quietly, not looking up into Dean's eyes.

He didn't say anything at first, instead he ran his fingers lightly through your hair, letting you know he was listening. 

"I know it's stupid, and it was just a dream, but it felt so real, he felt so real. In a way, I wish I could go back."

Dean tilted your face so he could see your eyes, his filled with tears. "I'm sorry, it probably feels like you've lost him all over again. And a baby too. Wow, I would have liked to seen that. I know it will take a while, but I will be here for you, a shoulder to cry on, an ear to talk to, anything. Just know that I care for you very much princess."

You could see in Dean's eyes that he was telling the truth. "I care for you too Dean." You answered. 

Dean pulled away, and stood up, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I know I shouldn't even say anything, hell it's just like you lost Sam all over again. But I don't want to hold back my feelings any more, especially since I almost lost you."

"Dean what are you talking about?" You asked, a little confused. 

He turned to face you, and you had your answer shining in his eyes. "I love you, I've always loved you. I just kept my feelings to myself, because I wanted my brother to be happy. And I know you're probably not ready for another relationship, but I just wanted you to know my feelings. And to know, I will wait, hopefully patient, while your heart is healed enough to hopefully love me back."

You were shocked, but pleasantly surprised. "Dean I'm flattered, truly I am. And as long as we go slow, I think I'm ready to take that next step with you."

Seeing the smile that filled Dean's face, you knew you had made the right choice. Sam would always be your first love, but Dean had always had a special part of your heart, and you knew you could soon grow to love him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
